


she wore a thousand faces (all to hide her own)

by Anonymous



Series: The Muses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Rites, F/M, Genderswap, Loss of Virginity, Magical Bond, Polyjuice Potion, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: James Potter is a disguise, a very clever one, designed to protect a family secret. The Potters don't have an Heir; they have an Heiress.





	she wore a thousand faces (all to hide her own)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Courting Chaos (One Day at a Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007428) by [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/pseuds/Ellory). 



> Ellory, your Pureblood Culture Series is truly inspiring. Thank you for sharing your imagination with us all. Please accept this humble offering.

 

Sirius snuck back into the sixth year dorm as quietly as possible. He had forgotten his Galleon pouch in his trunk, and Hogsmeade would be no fun without money to spend. However, he really didn't want to wake up James Potter, his best mate, who was sick in bed.

Sirius slipped through the door, slid it shut behind him, and then gasped after glancing up.

Lying on his bed was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen, and that was saying something. She didn't have a stitch of clothing on, though her long black hair managed to cover the essentials, at least until she sat up with alacrity, baring her plump breasts and dusky nipples to his gaze.

“Padfoot! What are you doing here?” she demanded, before flushing bright red and covering her breasts with both arms.

“Prongs?!” Sirius gawped. His best mate was … oh, Morgana. Sirius paled as he recalled what had happened to the last Potter maiden. Of course Fleamont and Euphemia would refuse to let their daughter out in public, unless she were disguised.

James (what was her real name?) leapt from Sirius’s bed and stood before him. “Please, Sirius, you can't… please don't tell anyone. I'll be…” She burst into tears, which was the most disturbing part of the entire thing. James never cried.

Sirius bit his lip as he pulled James into his arms. “I won't tell, Prongsie,” he swore. The feel of her in his arms was enticing, to say the least. Despite his attempts to control himself, Sirius felt his arousal. From James's quiet gasp, so had she.

Sirius dropped his hands and tried to step back, but James latched onto him. 

“Padfoot… you want me?”

“You're Prongs.” Sirius huffed and glanced away, hating the blush he could feel forming on his cheeks. “You've always been the perfect personality, and now you're in the ideal body. How could I possibly not want you, Prongsie?”

James bit her plump lower lip, causing Sirius to groan at the sight. He wanted, regardless of how inappropriate that want was, to see Heiress Potter on her knees before him, swallowing down his cock. He wanted to have James in anyway, every way, and he wanted to be the only wizard who ever tasted, touched, or possessed her.

James, cheeks as crimson as Evans’ hair, retreated to Sirius's bed and shyly spread her legs. “If you swear to honor me as Merlin honored Morgana, then have me, Padfoot.”

Sirius's brain stalled, but the rest of him didn't. He didn't recall stripping, but between one blink and the next, he was nude and on his bed at James's side, fingertips ghosting over her nipples.

He paused, a handful of her breast his delight. “What's your real name?”

“Ah…” James arched her back, pushing her breast deeper into his grasp. “Erato.”

Sirius chuckled, delighted, and leaned down to mouth at the breast closest to his mouth. Of course she was a Muse, a literal daughter of Mother Magic. The Potters hiding her made even more sense now. “My beloved. How fitting.”

“Siri, please, I need…” Erato strained closer, confusion radiating through her magic. It was clear she knew she needed, but not what she needed.

“I know,” Sirius growled, sounding more like his Animagus form than himself. “I know.”

The Pureblood Protocol was of two schools of thought on deflowering a witch one intended to keep. Sirius had always preferred the version that didn't include fingering. He was possessive as a Niffler, and the thought of anything delving between his lady's legs (even his own fingers) was intolerable. Sirius intended to be as gentle as possible, but the first thing his lady would ever have inside her would be his manhood.

His eyes flared with magic as he settled atop Erato, resting in the cradle of her thighs.

“These are Ancient Rites, beloved,” Sirius felt honor-bound to mention, though it was arduous to refrain from having his lady. “I'll breed you and you'll catch my seed without a doubt.”

Erato's eyes shone aureate as her magic rushed through her. She wrapped her thighs around his waist, nervous but not scared. “If it pleases my Lord to breed me, it pleases my Lord's Lady to be bred,” Erato whispered. There was an odd note of desperation in her voice, as if she had spent years longing for a babe in her womb.

Given that she was the only pureblood daughter of her family, it wouldn't surprise Sirius in the least if her magic had been urging her to bear children since she first received her menses.

Sirius took his cock in hand and nudged it against the entrance of her body. Erato was so much smaller than James had been, both in height and breadth. She was a petite thing, though her breasts were plentiful. Still, if he spread his palm wide, his fingers nearly spanned her entire stomach.

“It'll hurt, beloved.” Sirius kissed her for the first time, a soft peck against her lips. “And I'm not sorry,” he breathed. “I'm honored.”

Erato balled her fists against his shoulder blades and inhaled sharply as Sirius nudged his way inside her body. 

She was almost unbearably tight, strangling his manhood as her muscles clamped down and fought to push him away. Sirius groaned and hung his head, black hair falling loose of its tie and spilling forward.

Erato trembled beneath him, her white teeth sunk deep into her bottom lip. “My Lord?”

Sirius's cockhead kissed her maidenhead, but didn't tear through it. Not yet. Merlin, he had almost ruined the ritual in his desperation to have her. “By Rite of First Blood and First Seed, I take thee as my lady,” Sirius managed to grit out.

Then, control snapping one thread at a time, he rolled his hips and speared Erato on his cock, not stopping until her body was forced to swallow all of him inside her.

Their Magic crackled across their bodies, arching like lightning everywhere their skin touched, as she wept like a thunderstorm beneath him.

“P-Padfoot,” Erato whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sirius withdrew partway, and shuddered at the smell of her maiden's blood on his cock. He felt all his senses enhance to their level when he was in his Animagus form, though he didn't change physically. Merlin, she smelled claimed.

Rolling his hips again, Sirius sank back to the root inside her. Erato hiccup-sobbed, but he didn't stop. Couldn't stop. Couldn't pause. She had requested an Ancient Rite, and nothing, not even discomfort, fear, or pain could stop a thunderstorm.

“Relax,” Sirius hissed, fighting to maintain control of his thoughts as the primal magic surged through him. He pierced her vise-like heat again and again as the magic built.

“I'm trying!” 

Erato's fingernails bit into his shoulders, drawing blood. Sirius could feel how she attempted to obey his command, only to immediately tense up the next time he filled her with his manhood.

Growling in frustration, Sirius tried to figure out why the primal magic felt out of rhythm. With a sudden flash of insight, Sirius withdrew almost entirely, and then flipped Erato onto her hands and knees.

She gasped loudly as he thrust balls-deep inside her, clawing at the sheets. “Siri!”

This… it was finally right.

No.

Not quite.

Sirius put a hand on the back of Erato's head and pressed her face first into the mattress. He covered her body with his, so that his chest touched her back as if they were inseparable. And then Sirius plowed into her hard and fast as the primal magic storm built. Harder. Faster.

“You can take it, beloved,” Sirius panted. “Relax for me. Take it.”

Tremors wracking her body, Erato tried her best to obey. When the primal magic reached its peak, their hair staticky from the lightning and drifting in the wind, Sirius bit through the skin of her shoulder, drawing blood and refusing to let go. Simultaneously, he thrust home within her and filled her womb with his seed.

“My Lord!” Erato wailed, before collapsing.

Shaking from the force of their bonding and his orgasm, Sirius removed his teeth from her skin and licked the wound. “This I have made my own,” he practically purred with satisfaction. As soon as he finished speaking, the bite mark scarred over; the scar was the same silver as his eyes.

He leaned to the side, Erato clutched tightly to his chest. “You were so good for me, darling,” Sirius praised.

When he didn't get a response, Sirius glanced over her shoulder and saw that Erato was fast asleep, with his still hard cock nestled inside her, keeping his seed where it belonged--her womb.

“I wore you out,” he chuckled softly.

Sirius brushed his hands gently over her chest, before cupping her fit stomach. Soon, it would swell with the child he had planted inside her this day.

He licked his lips as he trailed his hand lower, touching her curls that were mussed with sweat. Sirius groaned as his fingers meandered downwards and he felt where they were joined, her body split open to accommodate his thick cock. 

Unable to help himself, Sirius began gently rocking inside her again. Erato was his Lady, under the Ancient Rites, as she had requested.

And under the Ancient Rites, he could pierce her heat at any time in any way.

Sirius growled his pleasure as he rode her through her sleep, already awaiting the day her breasts would swell with milk to feed his heirs. Though, as always, he would have it first, for everything she was belonged to him.

In this life and the next.


End file.
